Grease Monkey
by AriaChii
Summary: Zackary Fair, back water country boy, Ex-SOLDIER, freelance mercenary...and currently laying grumpily on the couch in the apartment he shared with his best friend...waiting. (Yaoi, smut, no plot.)


This...this is yaoi...and only exists as a Valentines Day gift for a dear friend...though I feel like I'm writing it for two people.

Warning: I don't write yaoi...it's not my thing...I'm not even a fan, so this should show you just how much I love you both 3 This is for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Square Enix does, Cover image made by Seraphim210.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Zackary Fair, back water country boy, Ex-SOLDIER, freelance mercenary...and currently laying grumpily on the couch in the apartment he shared with his best friend. The last time he'd checked it was high time that Tifa showed up with dinner, leftovers. Apparently she'd gotten used to making big meals and now didn't have anyone around to eat them...and since the cooking skills of the two men were, well, sub-par, they didn't mind when she'd randomly stock their fridge. The one time she didn't, they'd both finally caved and actually asked her to continue, even setting a specific day each week.

The ravenette moaned at the grumble in his stomach, he didn't know if she was late but it didn't matter, he was hungry and without distraction. Zack closed his eyes, sighing as he laid his arm across his eyes, letting his mind wander, looking for some distraction. It fell to it's favorite subject, a certain blond, who was currently working on that precious bike of his just outside. He was probably sweaty, smudges of oil and grease over his skin, beat up tank, doing nothing to hide his toned body.

A groan escaped Zack's throat, calling attention of Cloud, who had just entered the apartment.

"Hey Zack, something wrong?" he asked, setting his tool box down and wiping his hands on a dirty rag as he made his way over to the living room, quirking an eyebrow at his dozing roommate.

"Huh?!" Zack shot up, looking towards the voice and seeing...wait...he was just imagining and now...he lightly pinched himself on the leg, twitching at the slight pain, nope still there, in all his grease stained glory. "I was...no, nothing just..." she thoroughly oogled the blonde, not even attempting to hide it, from the upturned eyebrow, down his face, a smudge of grease decorating his cheek, down, following a trickle of sweat down his neck and into the divot of his collar bones, eyes trailed lowed, more smudges, thin fabric stuck to the lean muscle underneath, shifting slightly with each breath Cloud took.

Zack felt a strain in his pants and shifted, standing from the couch and peeling his eyes reluctantly away from the man across from him. Any other day...but Tifa would be here at any time...calm domw dude. He took a few steps, standing next to the arm of the loveseat, "Spiky...you do this on purpose don't you..." he mumbled with a toothy grin, running a hand through his hair with a deep breath, begging his pants to loosen again.

"Huh? Do what..." Cloud replied, genuine confusion in his eyes as he glanced up to Zack, scratching the back of his head, ruffling the a fore mentioned spikes around a bit.

Cloud could be so damned oblivious sometimes, the slight confused pout, on anyone else it would seem ridiculous but on him, all it did was break Zack's resolve, forgetting everything else but his lover's body and what he wanted to do with it. His hand reached down, meeting Cloud's at the back of his head, tilting his face as his own lowered, "Tease me when you know I can't resist you..."

Zack's breath was hot against Cloud's cheek, an pink tinge coming to his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." he spoke low, his voice barely a whisper as a barely there smirk came to his lips before he grazed them against the plush ones above him, immediately receiving feedback in the form of a tug at the back of his head, molding their lips together in a single, swift motion.

Zack's knee came up and set itself on the arm of the couch, using the leverage to lean further down, melting into the blonde's mouth as he gripped around his waist and pulled his up and against his muscular body, hands still intertwined within Cloud's soft spikes.

Cloud didn't take long to mirror Zack's intensity, bringing his hand from the back of his head to instead thread through the darker hair of his partner. Tongues lashed out, no need for permission the smaller of the two pushed backwards, running the larger into the wall, mouths never parting as free hands traveled, Zack feeling along Cloud's warm, sweat slicked skin, sneaking under the tank top to trace the muscles underneath, Cloud's working around back, fingers running up Zack's spine, making him arch his back slightly. "Okay...that's it..." he mumbled against the blonde's lips, turning them quickly so now cloud was backed against the wall.

No time was wasted removing the thin white tank top, not even bothering to be careful and instead ripping in right down the middle, the shirt-made-vest parting to reveal the smooth skin underneath, Zack's mouth darting directly towards a pert nipple, tasting the salty skin and groaning, vibration permeating into the taut muscle.

Cloud hissed with pleasure before he realized how far this was going, "Zack...we should stop...Tifa will be here soo-" she was silenced by hungry lips pressed against his.

"You should have thought of that before coming in here looking like that..." a husky, lust filled voice replied, making Cloud blush pink once more, his protest silenced as that tone sent pnags straight to his groin. He soon was moaning quietly, Zack's mouth trailing down his neck and collar, circling the other nipple a few times before continuing downwards, leaving a scorching trail as his tongue lathed at the salty skin.

The fastens of Cloud's put up no resistance to Zack's practiced fingers, pulling the garment off quickly, dragging the boxers with, leaving his staring at his prize. His tongue reached out to taste it but was stopped by Cloud's hand in his hair, "Not fair...you're still wearing too much..." the blonde breathed out before pushing the other man to the floor, straddling him quickly.

Zack pouted a little but stopped as soon as hands came to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head and tossing it away. The blonde's mouth was less insistent, pressing slowly against his collar, his pec, over to his shoulder, the light touches earning a hum of approval and distracting him from the hands unbuckling his belt and pants.

Zack became keenly aware of the other's actions when lithe hands tucked around his hip, sliding his covering down just a bit before one came forward, brushing through the dark hair and over the madly pulsing erection just below, the rest of Zack;s body convulsing in reaction. "No more teasing blondie..." he rasped out, flipping them suddenly and shimmying out of his pants, hovering stark naked over the only man who could do this to him. "...I want you now." he demanded in the most loving way possible.

Cloud responded by spreading his legs further, knees coming up along Zack's sides. He reached up, grasping the back of Zack's neck and pulling his down for a searing, want filled kiss, "Then take me..."

How his lover managed to be both demanding yet yielding at the same time would always baffle him but damned if it didn't arouse him to the point of insanity. The larger man's hand tucked under one of Cloud's knees as he spat in the palm of the other, using it to stroke his hard length, mixing with the precum making his member slick and primed his lover. He guided the hard rod to Cloud's puckered hole, pushing up on the blonde's knee and spreading him, "No need to tell me twice." he breathed out with a grin, pressing against the tight opening, the flesh giving in to the penetration of the other, eliciting a throaty moan from both men.

Zack pushed his hips forward insistently, their hips meeting, flesh slapping together, "Never get tired of that..." he sighed, eyes fixed of the gorgeous face below him, forehead lightly creased in concentration as the blonde relaxed his muscles around the stiff length within him. Zack leaned down and kissed along Cloud's jaw, waiting a minute for him to adjust, but only a minute, he was too damned aroused by the feel of his lover around him to wait any longer.

With a small grunt from Cloud, Zack pulled back, coming about halfway out of the tight hole before surging back it, both of his hands now holding Cloud's knees up close to his chest, "Mnn, Cloud..." he grunted, continuing to thrust at a steady pace, seeing the blonde's face contort in pleasure each time his hips met the others.

Zack's pace increased, Cloud's hips bucking back against his, abs rolling with each motion, a shimmer of sweat beginning to coat Zack's body, grunts and moans leaving the throats of the two lovers. The ravenette felt a surge of passion, this position it wasn't close enough, him towering over Cloud like this, he wanted to be closer. He moved his hands under the smaller man's back, gripping the ripped tank top and pulling him up to sit on his lap before pushing off the ground and putting Cloud's back to the wall.

His hips thrust up, a strangled cry coming from the blonde as he squeezed his strong legs around the ravenette, hands grasping to his hair and shoulder, "Zack..." he moaned out, feeling a tightening in his groin, "...more."

"Your wish..." Zack grinned, pushing his hips harder into his lover. He took advantage of Cloud holding most of his own weight and reached down between then to grasp and Cloud's bobbing penis, running his thumb along the head, fingers now sticky with precum.

Cloud let out a loud moan, gripping Zack's hair tightly, his muscles tightening around Zack's length as it pounded into him, bouncing him continually against the wall. Zack's lips crashed against his, biting his lower lip, "Gnh...Cloud..." he grunted, the movement of his hips becoming more erratic as his ball tightened, Cloud's own tightening pushing him to the edge, his grip on Cloud's length tightening.

Muscles spasmed under taught flesh, tightening, squeezing, bringing pure, unbearable pleasurable sensations to both men as they hit their releases, Zack spilled himself inside the blonde, his cum shooting up between Zack's fingers to decorate his own chest and the underside of his chin.

Zack released his grip on Cloud's dick, still twitching as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's back, supporting him as he slumped, breathing heavily into the ravenette's neck. He lifted his head after a minute and laid his lips against Zack's jaw, pulling back again as the other man's hand came to rest on his cheek, thumb grazing against the smudge of grease still on the blonde's cheek, "Have I mentioned you make a very hot grease monkey?" Zack joked, felling a little giddy.

Cloud chuckled, kissing Zack softly, "Woulda never guessed." the man's slight Nibel accent showed through in his speech, a clear sign of him contentedness.

Zack moved back, slightly, removing himself from Cloud and setting him down on the ground just before hearing a knock on the door.

"If you two are done for now, I've got dinner out here..." the muffled yet familiar voice of Tifa came through the door, an obvious teasing tone in her voice. Now that one made Zack blush, his hand coming up to his forehead, feeling a strange sense of reverse deja-va.

"I tried to warn you..." Cloud said with a smirk, turning towards the hall and bedrooms but not before yelling over his shoulder, "Yeah, Zack'll be right there..." he chuckled and went to clean up the mess left on his chest. Zack, scowled at the blonde's backside...hmmm, his backside, he'd pay for that later, Zack thought as he swiftly pulled on his pants before heading to the door.

Outside, Tifa smirked to herself, holding a pot full of beef stew she leaned against the doorframe, where she'd been standing for the past five minutes, waiting for them to finish...Zack shouldn't be surprised, now they were even.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And with that, I have popped my yaoi cherry...only for you Love...

If I feel so inclined I may write the "reverse deja-vu" seeing as in would sooth my hetero-loving soul.

That's it for now, Happy Valentines day ^.^


End file.
